Master
by pinksylveongirl
Summary: When Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine, Gakupo Kamui, Piko Utatane, and Kiyoteru Hiyama are stuck in a basement during a storm, they meet VY2, a vocaloid that was kicked out of his previous home. At first, he isn't well liked, but he soon begins to melt the heart of a certain blue haired boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a new story! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Sylvie**

Shion Kaito paced around the house. Len was crying because Piko had stolen his banana and Gakupo and Kiyoteru were screaming at each other again. _I wish someone in this house really understood me. _He stopped and looked at the clock. It was about 4 in the afternoon. He sighed and sat down on the couch with an exasperated sigh.

"Piko! Give me back my banana!" Len screamed.

"If you really want it, you're gonna have to get it!" Piko laughed, throwing the yellow fruit out of the window. This made Len scream even louder, reaching decibels that seemed impossible to reach. Kaito plugged his ears with annoyance and curled up on his side. _I want to go far away, away from this death trap... _Suddenly, they all heard thunder boom. Everyone immediantly stopped what they were doing and looked out of the window to see that the sky was an ominous black.

"Everyone in the basement!" Gakupo called, leading everyone down the cement steps into the cold and damp basement. They all turned on the TV to see that there was a huge storm going on.

"I hate storms..." Len whined, huddling under a blanket. The older boys were fussing over who should go and stock up on some food because the storm was supposed to drag on for the rest of the day. Kaito fingered his blue scarf and wished that something exciting would happen.

Suddenly, Gakupo started screaming, "You idiots! What about the thing?!"

"The thing?" Piko asked.

"What thing?" Kiyoteru muttered lazily.

"Don't act like you guys don't remember!" Gakupo screamed, running back up the stairs. The brown haired boy and the white haired boy followed him. This left Kaito and Len alone.

"I think by the thing they mean the expensive 12th century samurai sword." Len giggled. Then they both heard a loud bang and a yelp. Kaito stood up in alarm.

"Who's there?!" He demanded. There wasn't a reply. Len got up and hugged his waist.

"What if it's a ghost?!" He cried.

"Ghosts aren't real." He scolded. Then they got an answer.

"Calculating... Calculating... Processing..." A male voice murmured in an expressionless tone. Kaito looked around and saw someone lying on the ground. Len hid behind him as he grabbed a gun and aimed at the being on the ground. He saw the figure lift his head questioningly.

"What are you? And how did you get here?" He demanded, his fingers tightening around the handle.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" They heard Gakupo cry. They all looked in the direction of the stairs. He ran over and frantically helped the figure up. The lights turned on and in Gakupo's arms was a boy about Kaito's age. He had pale pink hair and goldenrod eyes and was wearing a white hoodie and black pants. His eyes blinked open and closed as if he was tired.

"What is this thing?" Kaito asked.

This is VY2, and he's a Vocaloid like us." He grinned, trying to shake him awake.

"How come we've never heard of him?" Len asked, coming out from behind the shaking man.

"Um... Well... I hid him." Gakupo admitted.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"I was sort of afraid of what you guys would think about him... He got rejected from his original home. I just happened to find him on the streets..." The purple samurai explained, "He was shivering and I felt so terrible. So I brought him home. He's been here for about a week... Just look at him. You can't leave him out there."

"I guess not." Kaito grumbled. _Oh great, another mouth to feed. As if I don't have enough problems already. _

"Please? Can we keep him, Kaito-kun?" Len begged.

"What?! Of course not!" He cried.

"Oh come on... What would you do if you were kicked out of a home?" He asked.

"I would go live at a homeless shelter." He hissed.

"But..." He whined.

"Enough! We're not keeping him!" He snapped before turning to Gakupo, "Get that thing out of my sight! I don't want to see it here ever again!" Gakupo glared at him as he helped VY2 up onto his feet. As Kaito was watching them go away, he couldn't help but notice the pleading look on the boy's face, almost as if he wanted to stay. He shook the thought away, but he felt a sliver of empathy for the Vocaloid. "Hold on!" He called. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. He sighed, "We can keep him..."

"Yay!" Len cheered, running over to give VY2 a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: this is not a yaoi fic. **

**Sylvie**

"Kaito?" Kaito heard a quiet voice ask. He blinked his eyes open to see VY2 standing over him. He was staring at him intently, as if waiting for an order.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

"If... If you're my master now, aren't you supposed to give me an order?" He asked, looking down at the ground.

"I'm not your master." He grumbled, burying himself under the blankets.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" VY2 asked.

"I don't know. This is your home now, so I guess you can do just about anything." He explained. But then a thought flashed in Kaito's mind. _If he thinks I'm his master, that means I can get him to do whatever I want! _"Um... Actually, I am your master. Um... Make me some coffee."

"Yes, master." He replied, walking into the kitchen. He heard the cabinet doors open and close. Then he heard the familiar boil of freshly brewed coffee. After a while, VY2 came in with a cup of coffee in his hand. But he must've tripped over Len's GameCube controller and he fell on the ground. He yelped as the scalding hot coffee burned his hands. Kaito looked down and saw him on the floor.

"Gomen ne! I'll go get some more..." VY2 cried.

"Nope. Stop. You've failed me enough today." He scolded. He then saw him begin to cry. Kaito could feel his blood run cold just watching him. _What am I doing?! _He stood up and bent down with an outstretched hand. The newer vocaloid looked up at him questioningly. "Don't just sit there like an idiot, here."

"Arigato..." He murmured. When their hands touched, VY2 let out a sharp cry of pain and slunk back timidly.

"You burned yourself, didn't you?" He murmured softly. He nodded. He eased him up and set him down on the couch. "Stay here." He commanded, walking into the kitchen. He got a cold washcloth and some bandages. He walked over to VY2, who was writhing in pain. He sat down and put the cold washcloth against his hand. He flinched at the contact, but he relaxed. Then he quickly bandaged the wounds. Kaito sat back with a satisfied smile.

"Thank you, Kaito-san." VY2 whispered.

"It's no big deal. Really. Just be more careful the next time." He replied. Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Kaito opened it to reveal a short girl with long turquoise hair in pigtails.

"Kaito!" She cheered, giving him a hug.

"Miku!" He replied, hugging her back. VY2 looked curious behind them. He saw her gaze flicker over to him and she looked skeptical.

"And who might this be?" She asked with a bright smile.

"This is VY2. He lives here now." He explained. The pink haired boy waved hello and walked back over to the couch.

"He's um... Interesting." She whispered.

"He's a little odd." He whispered back.

"Anyways, you said you were going to take me on a date, so let's go!" She smiled.

"The date was today? I didn't know..." He whispered thoughtfully. He saw her smile fade and her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Kaito, you better come on this date before I lose patience with you..." She hissed through gritted teeth. Kaito flinched a little bit. VY2 noticed and looked a little defensive. But he just laughed and shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm coming." He said. He looked back at the other boy and he stared back at him. "VY2, can you watch the kids? Gakupo and Kiyoteru are out at the Gackt concert."

"Um... Sure." He replied. Almost as if they had eavesdropped on the entire conversation, Len and Piko ran out from the hallway.

"VY2, Len is picking on me again!" Piko cried.

"I was not!" The Kagamine boy insisted. He heard the door click and Kaito and Miku were gone.

"Hey VY2, where did Kaito go?" They asked, plopping down on the couch.

"I don't know." He sighed.

"Miku is mean. I don't like her." Piko stuck out his tongue and made a face. Len giggled. Just he stopped when he saw him go down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room." He replied.

"How come?" Piko asked, sitting up.

"I don't know." VY2 groaned, "Whatever. The past is in the past. I'll go make us some lunch." They watched him walk into the kitchen and they gave each other nervous glances. Then Len shrugged and the two didn't think about his mood the rest of the day.

That night, Kauto had returned home, and it was late. VY2 happened to be awake at that time, and he walked down stairs to see him washing his face in the bathroom. When he had finished, he noticed that he was trying to hide his face from him.

"Hey, Kaito, are you okay?" VY2 asked. When he looked up, he felt his blood run cold. Kaito had a bruise on his right eye and his face was full of scratches. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Me and Miku had a violent break up. This happened." He laughed shakily.

"I'm reporting domestic abuse..." VY2 snapped. Just as he was walking away, Kaito grabbed his arm an stopped him.

"Don't. You're just gonna make things worse." He told him. _Like you always do, _he wanted to add. VY2 just sighed and walked back to his room. Kaito sat down on the couch and thought about the night. He gave Miku a diamond ring and asked her to marry him. Instead, she kicked him in the face and screamed at him. Then they broke up because this wasn't the first time that this happened. He put his face in his hands and cried. No one had girl problems worse than he did.

Or so he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this installment of... MASTER!**

**Sylvie**

"Hey VY2, can you play Mario Kart with us?" Len asked, handing the older boy a silver GameCube controller. Piko eagerly sat next to him, holding a purple one.

"Well... I was supposed to pay the bills for you guys..." He murmured, studying the buttons on the device. There was a chorus of whines before he laughed, "Nah, I'm just kidding. Let's play." Just as they made it to the character selection screen, the door flung open.

"Man, that was some concert!" Kiyoteru drunkenly stated.

"Yeah, it was so awesome that I can't see straight..." Gakupo grumbled before collapsing on the couch.

"Gakupo and Kiyoteru get drunk a lot." Piko whispered to VY2, who just nodded and stared.

"I call Yoshi!" Len cheered.

"Has anyone, blurb, seen Kaito?" Gakupo announced. They all shook their heads. He sighed and fell onto the couch, "He's probably with another woman... He seemed pretty bummed after Miku dropped him."

"Okay, you two, it's bedtime." VY2 announced right before the first race began.

"Aww... But we barely started!" Len objected. He turned off the wii and shook his head teasingly.

"Plus, we're too old to be given bedtimes!" Piko added.

"Oh, ten is too old?" VY2 grinned. They looked at each other and hung their heads in shame. "Just as I thought. C'mon you two." He led them upstairs, leaving the two drunk men alone. VY2 tucked Len and Piko into bed and was about to exit the room until Len let out a shriek. He quickly turned around. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that a monster will come out of my closet..." Len whined, burrowing under the covers. Piko let out an aggravated groan. VY2 walked over to the closet and shut it. But the little boy still didn't feel secure.

"Do you think you can tell us a story?" Piko asked hopefully. Len's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. He sighed and waked over to the bed and sat down.

"Okay, so there once was an idiot..." He began. Len started to giggle and soon Piko joined in. But they were silenced by his stony glare. He took a deep breath and continued, "He had all the girls he could ever want. But that's only because he made a deal with the devil. Eventually, all the girls in the town went missing. And eventually one boy's sister disappeared. So that one boy, who's name was..." He paused and thought for a moment. _Dangit Yuuma, I can't tell them that I'm retelling the story of The Madness of Duke Venomania... Plus that's not a good story to tell to children... Kaito disguises himself as a woman in the song so that he could stab Gakupo... I'm gonna have to change his name... Ha! I'll use UTAUs! _"Kasane Ted. His name was Ted."

"I know a Ted! He's Teto's brother! So you're saying she got abducted?" Piko asked.

"Silence!" He growled, "This story is all make believe."

"Yeah Piko, stop overthinking the entire thing!" Len snapped before turning to VY2, "Sorry for the rude interruption, you may continue."

"So Ted went to this castle to search for his sister that had gone missing. Then he discovers that he has walked into an all girls palace. He disguises himself as a girl in order to gain entry. There he meets the mastermind behind it all...!" He announced.

"WHO?!" They cried.

"Um..." VY2 pondered, "Big Al!" They both gasped.

"I knew it!" Piko announced. Len was shakily biting his nails.

"So, Ted decided to dance with this man. And when the time was right, he grabbed a dagger and-" the door flung open and Kaito stood in the doorway. He appeared drunken and angry. Len cowered behind VY2 in fear.

"Hi Kaito! VY2 was telling us a story!" Piko grinned. Kaito looked unimpressed though.

He pointed a finger at him and yelled, "Off of the bed!" VY2 quickly jumped up and obeyed him. He could feel his heard pound with fear. _I didn't know Kaito was this scary when he was angry. _

"Hi Kaito, I was just telling the kids a bedtime story..." He murmured softly, trying to calm the vexed man down.

"I don't care! OUT!" He screamed, pointing out the door. Len let out a cry and hid under the blankets in sheer terror. Piko joined him. VY2 looked startled, and almost hurt.

"But-" he began, until Kaito had lunged forward and punched him in the forehead. He hit the wall before sliding to the ground. This made Len scream even more.

"I want you out of my house right now! Don't you hear me, you son of a gun!? I said leave!" He growled. VY2 picked himself up weakly and made a dash down the stairs. On the way down, he stumbled and fell on the floor, but when he heard the man following him, he got back up and ran into the kitchen. "You take away my job as an older brother, now you leave! Go cause someone else trouble!"

"I was only trying to help..."

"Oh, you helped quite enough, you freak!" He screamed. VY2 ran out the back door and headed out into the cold. Upstairs, Len and Piko heard the door slam violently.

"I wonder if Kaito knows that there's a blizzard going on..." Piko whispered. Len whined and shivered.

"Why did he make VY2 leave?" He asked.

"I think he was jealous or something. I heard down there that he thought he was ruining his life. I don't think he did anything wrong though." He replied. He could hear the wind howling outside and snow pounded against the windows. "Len, we need to go look for VY2."

"You know what Kiyoteru once said, 'Two wrongs don't make a right'." He replied.

"This isn't wrong! We're looking for our friend!" Piko insisted. He shrugged and sat back.

"What if he dies out there?" He murmured.

"Don't say such things. We're gonna find him. Len, pack up some food and some flashlights. We're gonna find VY2."


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, it gets sad from here.**

Piko and Len, both bundled up, headed out into the blistering cold. As they were walking down the snowy streets, they called out for VY2. They didn't get a reply.

"P-Piko... I'm c-cold..." Len murmured, hiding his face in his scarf.

"I know... I am too..." He told him. They had reached the outskirts of the city, and Len could see the lights of civilization fading into the distance. Just then, he saw something on the ground. He ran over to see a pink tie nearly buried in the snow.

"Piko! I found something!" He called. His friend rushed over and snatched the item from him.

"I think this belonged to him..." He murmured, his green and blue eyes scanning over the article of clothing. Then the two noticed that the footprints that they had been following had disappeared. _What the heck?! Can he fly or something?! _

"Where do we go now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Piko murmured. He sat down in the snow and looked up at the sky, as if it had the answer to their problems. Len sat down next to him. The cold wind buffeted them, but they still sat and thought about what to do.

"Maybe we should give up..." Len whispered, tears falling from his Aqua eyes. Piko shook his head. He began to cry more. _This is hopeless. We'll never find VY2. _Suddenly, an idea came to the blonde haired boy. He stood up and whistled as loud as he could. Almost immediantly, a black wolf ran out from the woods and headed over to them. It was a large wolf, with mostly black fur and red tipped ears. He had crimson colored eyes that looked sympathetic.

"What are you guys doing in the snow? Don't you know that it's below freezing right now?" The wolf asked.

"Rook, we need you track down the owner of this tie." Len ordered. He held out the tie, and Rook sniffed it before pointing to the far end of the woods. They ran towards the direction that he was leading them. The more they ran, the more Len realized how far VY2 must've walked. Piko huffed behind them, and he knew that he wasn't very athletic. They were soon led to a busy highway. There was a letter blowing in the middle of the traffic.

"Are you sure this is the place that he stopped?" Piko asked.

"Yep. You guys owe me one." Rook laughed, "Now if you excuse me, I have to go take care of Mistress Ruko." The two watched the dog run off. When Len turned to face the road once again, he felt his heart stop. Standing in the very middle of the street was a figure. It looked injured, as if someone or something had hurt him. _VY2..._

"VY2!" Len called. He didn't turn to look at him and he slowly limped across the highway. Piko watched the cars swerve past him, trying desperately hard to ignore him. The snow blew up in their eyes and he disappeared from their field of vision. Len let out a scream as he was knocked against the ground by a strong gust of wind. He saw his vision turn black. When he regained his vision, Piko had vanished. He sat up and shivered. He looked around and saw that the cars had also disappeared. _What happened to everything? _He then saw a figure pick him up and look at him.

"You were knocked out." VY2 muttered. He cheered and hugged him.

"I thought you had died..." He smiled.

"I'm unable to die." He joked, hugging him back. The two walked back to the house. "Hey, Len, you look cold." VY2 said, looking at his white hoodie.

"I'm f-fine." He smiled.

"Where's Piko?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't know. He must've gone home." He replied, watching his steps make imprints in the snow. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until VY2 coughed rather violently. He looked up in concern. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm alright... The cold's just getting to me." He assured him. Len almost felt like he was lying. Suddenly, he saw the older boy glance down at his sleeve. "Oh, look at that." Len looked up to see that his entire arm was covered in red fluid.

"You're coughing up blood, VY2! C'mon, let's hurry home!" He urged. But he looked like he was in no hurry.

"I'm fine..." He rasped. He saw his eyes blinking open and closed, almost like he had a hard time staying awake. He also saw that he looked a little dizzy.

"VY2! Let's go!" He cried, "You look faint!"

"I...I..." He announced before plunging into the snowy thicket. Len ran over in concern and saw that his eyes were closed.

"VY2!" He yelled, trying to shake him awake. The boy didn't stir. "Wake up!" He cried, tears stinging his eyes. He began to sob, and he lay in the snow next to the boy. He moved over to him and curled up next to him, as if he were still alive. _I don't know why, but I feel protected... _Len stood up and dragged him back to the house. He knocked on the door and Gakupo answered it, looking at the frost bitten blonde and the blacked out pink haired boy. He looked up sympathetically.

"Come in. Set him down on the couch. I'll go get some hot water." He commanded. Len obeyed him and he dragged him over to the couch. Kiyoteru came downstairs and helped him. They put him into a resting position. Gakupo soon came back with a bucket full of hot water and a washcloth.

"Where's Kaito?" Len asked with a sharp glare.

"He's upstairs. He's feeling a little remorseful." Kiyoteru told him. _Unbelievable. How could anyone feel remorse after doing something as cold hearted as that?! _Then the blue haired boy came downstairs and they all looked up at him angrily. He held up his hands defensively.

"Look, I know you guys are mad at me." He told them.

"You're a monster." Len recoiled.

"I know, I know," he smirked, "but no one, not even this puny idiot, can just walk in and take my place."

"He wasn't taking your place." Gakupo hissed, placing the damp cloth on VY2's forehead. Kaito just huffed and walked over to them. He looked down at VY2 with a glare, but he felt a pang of guilt hit his chest.

"Ugh... You guys stay down here. I'm taking him somewhere." He groaned. Before they could reply, he had already picked him up and carried him upstairs. Once he got into his room, he locked the doors and looked down at VY2. He was sleeping, his chest rose and fell. _I hate this baka so much... Yet... _He walked over to the computer and sat down. He typed in "VY2" on the Vocaloid website and began to read.

"VY2, codenamed 'Yūma', is a Japanese Vocaloid developed by Bplatts and Yamaha in 2011." He read off, "He was made to be the greatest male Vocaloid of his day, and he was the most capable and strongest out of the others..." At this, he slammed the laptop shut and huffed. _So he was a replacement. Those liars. _He then heard VY2 groan.

"Eh... Kaito-San?" He murmured. He looked up and forced a smile.

"Hi." He hissed before he lunged forward. Using his hands, he grabbed him by the neck and began to violently constrict his throat. Yuma began to choke helplessly, cringing at his grip.

_!_

Kaito let go and skunk back. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. _I tried to choke someone to death... What has happened to me? _He could see him sit up from out of the corner of his eye. He began to violently cough.

"You hate me, don't you?" He asked, looking hurt. Kaito nodded hastily. Standing it no longer, he ran out of the room, sobbing.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaito ran out of the room, hastily running down the stairs. He felt like his brain was numb.

"Hi, Kaito!" Gakupo called.

"We were just about to watch Elf." Len grinned, munching on a cookie.

"My favorite part is when he's in the store, and that man announces that Santa was coming, and he screams, 'SANTA! OH MY GOD!'" Piko quoted with a giggle. Kaito choked back a sob as he rushed past them. They stared at him as he ran out the door. He slammed the door and slid down onto the ground. He cupped his face into his hands and sobbed. _I'm such a bad person... I tried to choke Yuuma to death... _He heard someone open the door, and he felt a hand rest on his back.

"Kaito?" He heard Yuuma ask.

"I'm so sorry..." He sobbed.

"You should come inside. You'll get sick if you stay out here, master." He told him. Kaito's heart twisted when Yuuma said "master". _The poor kid... I've been such a jerk... _

"I'm not your master, VY2..." He told him, looking down at the snowy ground.

"But... You told me you were..." He exclaimed in shock.

"I know... I was stupid. But I'm not your master. And I'd like to apologize." He said, looking up into the pink haired boy's goldenrod eyes, "I've been really mean to you. And I know that you don't mean any harm. In fact, I've never seen Piko and Len so happy since you came. They really like you."

"Me?" He asked, pointing at his own chest questioningly, "But... I never did anything."

"You look after them. They don't like me, and Kiyoteru and Gakupo are always too drunk to be with them." He explained, "Now let's go inside. I'll talk to you inside..." He led him inside and they went upstairs. Kaito sat down on a chair across from Yuuma. "Ok, now I was always really popular with all the vocaloids. Then you came along. I thought you were going to replace me and ruin me..."

"Oh Kaito..." Yuuma gasped, looking solemn.

"I was wrong. I never realized how nice you were to me..." He replied, tears running down his face, "I'm so very sorry. I was a jerk... Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Of course I can..." He murmured, giving him a small smile. Kaito sighed in relief.

"That's good. Do you wanna come downstairs and join me for some coffee?" He asked.

"No thanks, I think I'll stay up here and go to sleep." He replied.

"Ok, suit yourself." He said before closing the door.

***later that night***

Kaito couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He looked over at Gakupo, who was in the bed next to him. He was sleeping, and _snoring. _He was snoring so loudly that it hurt his ears. He plugged his ears with annoyance and hopped out of bed. He opened the door and went over to Yuuma's room. He opened the door slightly to see his pink head popping out from under the thick satin sheets. He crept up towards him, watching him sleep.

"Ngh..." Yuuma grumbled, turning over. Kaito curiously poked his nose and he wrinkled it in sudden surprise.

"Yuuma?" He asked, slapping his face gently.

"Mm?" He heard him moan, opening his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, do you mind if I sleep in here? Gakupo's snoring like a drunk person." He joked.

"I guess..." He grumbled, and Kaito walked over to the extra bed next to him and tried falling asleep.

"One warning..." Yuuma yawned, lifting a limp pale finger into the air, "I am prone to night terrors."

"Seriously?!" Kaito growled.

"Sorry. Had them since I was a child. Maybe that's why my owners threw me out..." He laughed, but it was joyless. He felt his eyes get teary again, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Yuuma, I don't hate you." He offered.

"Nice to know." He scoffed, groaning. Even though the silence of the room was comforting, Kaito could hear Yuuma's light breathing from next to him. In fact, his breathing was so shallow that he was afraid that he would eventually stop keeping himself alive.

"Yuuma, breathe." He grumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do." He hissed.

"Samurai." He teased.

"Dairy farmer." He laughed, and Kaito reached across the gap between them and punched him. The two were soon in an all out fight. Kaito repeatedly hit his face with a pillow and Yuuma kept slapping him. The two then stopped and stared at each other.

"What am I doing?" Kaito breathed.

"What _are _you doing?" Yuuma repeated. The two sat back and stared into the darkness.

"Gomenasai." Kaito announced.

"It's fine." He replied. Then the two burrowed under the covers again and tried to fall asleep again. But at around midnight, Kaito heard screaming. He looked over to see him in complete terror, screaming out curses. He leapt out of bed and immedietely tried to calm him down.

"Yuuma... Hush..." He whispered.

"STOP! LEAVE ME BE!" He shouted.

"Quiet! You're gonna wake up the kids!" He commanded. He then saw him go breathless for a moment, and he sat back and calmed down. He sighed in relief. He walked back over to his bed and fell fast asleep. When he woke up, he saw that Yuuma was hovering above him, looking down at him questioningly.

"Good morning, master. I made you a cup of tea. The kids are fed." He announced, handing him a steaming cup of black tea.

"I'm not your master..." He grumbled, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Well, who else is going to be my master...?" He asked, sitting down on a chair next to him, "Do you need anything?"

"No?" Kaito asked, unused to the attention.

"That's good. Call if you need me..." He told him, slowly backing out of the room. Kaito looked down at the sheets and thought for a second. _Yuuma thinks that I'm his master again. _He grinned sinisterly and called for Yuuma to come back into the room. He did, and he bowed politely before him.

"Yuuma, I have one favor to ask of you." He commanded.

"Yes sir..." He murmured. In that exact moment, he reached forward and slapped the newer Vocaloid right in the face. He appeared to be a little shaken by it, but he still forced a bitter smile.

"You like it when I hit you in the face?" Kaito asked, holding out his hand.

"No. But I felt like I should act kind towards you if I was going to be serving you." He murmured.

"Geez, thanks Sebastian." He muttered.

"You're welcome, Ciel." He teased. The two sat awkwardly before Yuuma spoke again, "You know, I bet you're hungry. Would you like anything?"

"No, now leave me alone." Kaito pestered before his stomach let out a loud growl.

Yuuma laughed, "Ok. Come downstairs. I'll make you something." He led the blue haired boy downstairs into the living room. Piko and Len were playing video games in from of the TV.

"Shoot, Piko, shoot!" Len cheered.

"Shut up! I can't kill all these zombies if you keep distracting me!" He growled. Yuuma a led Kaito into the kitchen and he sat down at the table. The newer Vocaloid walked over to the fridge and pulled something out. He could feel his stomach twist as he saw him place a slippery sea serpent into a bowl.

"Um... What are you making?" He asked.

"You'll see!" Was the reply. He saw him add what looked like batter into the bowl. Then he stirred the bowl and placed it in the oven. "It should be done shortly."

"You're not trying to poison me, right?" He asked, getting a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Poison you?" VY2 repeated, "No. I would never poison you." He came over and sat across from him at the table.

"But I've been so horrible to you. Don't you have a grudge against me?" He asked.

"Hmm... Not really," he chirped, "Then again, I'm pretty forgiving." They heard the oven ding and he got up and opened it. He handed Kaito what looked like a hash brown, only non-flaky.

"Ok, now... What is it?" He asked.

"This is unagi pie! It's my favorite! I just caught the eel while fishing yesterday... So I decided to make it into something special for you!" He explained. He saw his face twist up in disgust as he looked at the golden brown nugget. He picked it up and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm... Mm?" He asked. _This tasted way better than expected. I'm actually surprised. _

"Do you like it?" VY2 asked, "I'm not really the best cook in the world..."

"This is delicious!" Kaito announced, "Great job!" He turned to VY2, who just looked at him with his solemn goldenrod eyes.

"Thank you, master."


End file.
